Songbird
by Fire and Desire
Summary: A young woman who has nothing but a voice gets the one dream she always wished to come true only to later realize that her worst enemy is inside of her ready to kill...CHAP 4 UP
1. Humming Girl

On a fairly windy day inside the city of Meretseger a young peasant woman not too big and not too small with her long black hair in a ponytail, wearing a hooded outfit that stopped a little above the knees was walking through the busy village holding tightly onto her old practically worn away brown bag which she carried her items she bought. Ever since Bakura first stirred a ruckus in the Palace it seemed to have motivated thieves to do the same around the village.

Although the winds were blowing and began to pick up from time to time the people still kept their businesses going. The young woman arrived at her destination, a tall mud building with an old cloth covering the door. A tall heavyset woman yanked her inside and snatched the bag out of her hand. "It's about time you got here. Now come on you've got some work to do."

The young woman just smiled and went outback with some other young ladies who were busy making clothes. The young woman sat in her place humming a soft melody annoying the other women around her who would usually tell her to shut up. But she kept humming as if she didn't have a care in the world. She would have her eyes closed having her hands do all the work while she veered off into her own little world away from the angry women shouting at her. Her boss would put her down constantly telling her that she was just a mindless dreamer but she didn't take her words seriously. She just hummed the negativity away.

One woman stared at her then suddenly out of frustration she slammed her things onto the ground and stormed off to the person in charge. "That wretched girl won't stop singing. It is so bothersome and I can hardly get my work done."

The other girls heard her complaining and one by one they got up, slamming their things down too and marching off to the Head Mistress griping about the same thing. The Head Mistress as they referred her too pushed through the heated women and went out to the young woman. They followed closely behind as the Head Mistress stood over her shoulder tapping her foot onto the ground.

"Kima!" She shouted. (Her real name was Kimora but the Head Mistress had given her the nickname Kima or songbird.) Kimora stood up dusting herself off. "Yes?" She answered calmly. "You are annoying the other women with that humming so stop it right now. How do you expect them to get their work done if you're singing?" Then Kima smiled and handed her all of the clothes she finished. While the other women were whining about her humming she was getting the most work down which shocked the Head Mistress. "Go inside Kima."

Kima smiled and headed towards the house as she walked away past the furious women who stared at her with rage. They looked at the Head Mistress and she frowned then yelled "Get back to work!" And the women scurried off like children.

The Head Mistress went inside and handed Kima a cleaner bag with her fine linen and the fine linen of other workers. "I want you to take this to the Palace. Don't cause any trouble their. Just be in and out." Kima nodded and left the house.

She walked through the streets humming again. The people would just stare at her sometimes and continue with their work. Sometimes little girls would sit and listen to her humming before their mothers pulled them away. She was almost to the Palace but as soon as she walked past the alley some thieves jumped out and surrounded her. "Aren't you that humming girl?"

Kimora had a grimacing look on her face as she held on tightly to her bag because she knew that's what they wanted. "My name is Kimora." The thieves laughed and began to move in closer. They punched her in the stomach and slapped her across the face and took her bag. She could here their evil laughs as they ran away. She fell to the ground on her knees holding her stomach as if someone stabbed her with a dagger. The people just walked by her and stepped over her as if she wasn't there. But because these things happen daily the people didn't bother helping her.

She hung onto a stone and boosted herself up, wiping the little trail of blood off of her mouth. She knew that she could've killed those men in an instant but because of her last incident she thought it would be best if she let it go.

At the time she was about 14 years old when her mother was out getting water for dinner. Two men appeared out of nowhere, knocked her down and as one of them held onto her the other one penetrated her brutally. After the men where finished taking advantage of her they stabbed her in the stomach, got their clothes back on and started walking away as if nothing happened. Kimora was sent out to check on her mother by her grandmother and when she arrived her mouth dropped and tears immediately began pouring down her face.

She watched with her head down crying. Then she walked over to her mother and stroked her hair as she touched her bloody wound, feeling the squishy insides as her mother coughed up blood telling her daughter to go and get help. She kissed her mothers hands and held it up to her face as her mother slowly caressed the side of her face, staring at her with dying eyes. Kimora got up and ran home to get her grandmother but just as she was heading back home those same men tripped her as she slid and then rolled over. It was four of them now. "Where you going little lady?"

The men laughed as she looked at them with red teary eyes. "Aw she's just a kid." One of them said with disappointment. "Well maybe she has some money." They began to move in closer as she slid back away from them. "Hey look at that pretty necklace. I bet we could get loads of money if we sell that." They all smiled in agreement. "Yeah you're right. Let's get her!" They all reached out and grabbed her as she fought back as best she could. Kicking, punching, scratching, grabbing, biting, trying to slow them down but they took in all of her assaults and snatched the necklace from around her neck.

They cheered in victory while walking away. She stood on her feet wiping the blood off her face but one of the men came back and punched her in the face and she fell down and slid. The man laughed but as soon as he turned around to walk away the area got much lighter and a large Ka appeared and a gold light shone illuminating the village. The men and his companions turned around and looked on with wide eyes and open mouth unable to move. Although only half of the creature was shown it was still enough to horrify the thieves. The people came out of their houses pointing at her and looking around at the golden area. The creature growled loudly shaking the ground a little as the people ran back into their houses continuing to watch this miraculous event. The thieves were so astonished by this that their filthy hearts busted and one by one they dropped dead.

The creature returned to her body and not long after she could hear many horses galloping in the distance. When the golden light died down she could see The Pharaoh and his Priests arriving at the scene. Pharaoh Aknumkanon got off his horse and walked over to Kimora who sat on her knees with a blank look on her face as of she didn't know what happened. The King offered her a hand but she still sat with the same dead look on her face.

The King kneeled down next to her and looked into her gold eyes. She very slowly lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. He handed her the necklace that the thieves were trying to steal but she didn't take it. He set it down in front of her, stood up, and backed away. Her grandmother came running over to the scene and she held onto her granddaughter kissing her forehead. "Kima! Kima snap out of it!" She shook her but she wouldn't show any sign of movement. The King ordered her to be taken back to the Palace to see a doctor. But even the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Some guards found the dead mother lying near the river and returned the body to the grandmother.

They dragged the dead body of the thieves away and burned them. Inside the Palace Kimora lied down on the bed looking at the ceiling with those same gold eyes and that same dead look on her face as if she fell into a trance and couldn't release herself from it. A spiky headed little boy peeked in through the door looking at the girl lying on the bed. He sat on the bed and looked into her eyes and gasped. Then he waved his hand a few times in front of her face before shutting her eyelids and leaving the room. She woke up a few days later and could only vaguely remember what happened. She knew that her mother was dead but she didn't know how, her grandmother only said that she died of an illness.

Kimora was let go with a warning. The King commended her for defeating the thieves but he didn't want her to summon her Ka for fear of it taking over and destroying everything but she knew that he was somewhat fearful of it. She agreed to it and he let her go back home as the young prince stared at her.

Kimora got up and brushed herself off and went back to the house and told the Head Mistress what happened. Fortunately for her she wasn't mad but she did make Kimora do the fine linen all over again.

She worked all the rest of the day and all night and part of the morning. The Head Mistress was very pleased and let her go home while she sent one of the men out to take the linen to the Palace.


	2. Humiliation

Later on that afternoon Kimora was back at work isolated from the rest of the girls as she hummed louder and wrapping the finished linen around her waist twirling around singing. The men just laughed as if she were crazy and the women giggled too. The Head Mistress enjoyed her music but because the others didn't like her very much she had to make Kimora suffer the most in order to please the majority. She ignored their senseless laughter and kept singing and dancing. A servant of the Palace named Aziza came to pick up the linen after hearing about the incident yesterday. She heard her voice and asked who was singing and The Head Mistress pointed outside to Kimora. Aziza dropped her things and ran outside. She walked up slowly to Kimora and sat down in the grass.

As she finished hitting her last note she opened her eyes and was startled by the loud clapping that Aziza did. "That was amazing...I have never heard of such a beautiful voice before." Kimora said thank you and began walking away as Aziza got up and ran after her. "Wait!" Kimora stopped, feeling her heart pounding as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "You should come to the Palace and sing for the Pharaoh, I'm sure he will be very pleased. Especially since after what Bakura did....he will need something to cheer him up."

Kimora turned around shyly fiddling with her fingers. "I'm sorry but I can't..." Aziza folded her arms and pouted. "Well why not?" Kimora looked back at the many eyes that stared at the two girls talking which made Kimora even more nervous. "I can't sing in front of people with my eyes open..." Aziza looked at her and then bursts into laughter as Kimora started to run away crying but Aziza ran after her. "Wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it." Kimora stopped again but she was still crying a little. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. It's just that you have such a beautiful voice and I think the Pharaoh wouldn't mind if you sang with your eyes closed. "Well if your laughing what makes you think that he won't start laughing. Why don't you just take what you need and go because I'd rather work out here all day they then be embarrassed in front of the Pharaoh." Aziza shrugged her shoulders and started heading back to the house. She then stopped and turned around shaking her head at Kimora. "You're missing out on a good opportunity. But hey that's your choice..." Aziza walked away thinking that Kimora would run up to her begging her to let her sing for the Pharaoh but she didn't. Kimora went back to her workplace and sat quietly. Everyone was much appalled. This has been the first time since Kimora has not hummed while working. "Alright shows over get back to work!" The Head Mistress yelled and they all went back to work whispering amongst themselves about Kimora.

The Head Mistress watched Kimora from inside the house and sighed. She actually felt sorry for her and couldn't stand it being so quiet. She left the house and went outside and stood behind Kimora. "Hey Kima, don't listen to what that girl says. If you want to sing with your eyes closed then you do whatever makes you feel comfortable." Kimora smiled a little. "Thanks..." Kimora kept working silently and The Head Mistress just sighed again and walked away then Kimora began to hum again and The Head Mistress turned around and smiled happily and then headed back to the house.

Aziza went back inside the Palace and told the Pharaoh about Kimora but he didn't seem too interested. "There are probably many commoners that can sing really well..." Aziza scowled and refused to leave until he heard her sing. "Just give her a chance. I know there are probably some other peasants that can sing too but right now I am focused on this one." Even though the Pharaoh was irritated by her he figured that maybe she would go away if he listened to this girl sing. "Very well then bring her to the Palace."

Aziza smiled with discontent the Pharaoh asked her what's wrong and she told him that Kimora won't come and she can only sing with her eyes closed. The Pharaoh raised his hand and she went away. He didn't have time for the nonsense and was still pissed about Bakura.

Aziza came back and told The Head Mistress to send Kimora to deliver the linen to the Palace. The Head Mistress was a little skeptical about sending Kimora because of the last incident. But Aziza assured her that Kimora would be safe. The Head Mistress agreed and as soon as Aziza left she called Kimora in. "Kima could you take these to the Palace for me please?" Kimora just looked at her and looked around at all the other people who were headed out the door. "Can't one of them go? Please I don't want to go by myself." The Head Mistress looked at her watery eyes and decided to walk with her to the Palace.

As they were walking Kimora hummed walking with her eyes closed as if she could picture the pathway to the Palace in her mind. The Head Mistress just watched with a smile. They managed to arrive at the Palace gates safely but were stopped by the guards. "What business do you have here?" One of the guards said but the other guard looked at The Head Mistress and realized that they were here to deliver the clothes. "Let them through." The guards stepped aside and let them through and as soon as they got in Kimora dropped her things and looked around as if she saw a ghost. It was just as she imagined in her dreams. An exotic haven of beauty as she described it.

The Head Mistress looked at her and laughed a little. "I guess you never been in the Palace." Kimora shook her head. "I have but..." The Head Mistress remembered what happened and quickly changed the subject. "Why don't you sing a song?"

Kimora nodded and The Head Mistress picked up her things and handed them to Kimora whom closed her eyes and began to sing as she walked up to the large golden doors. The servants opened the door and she entered the Main floor of the Palace were the Pharaoh's throne was. As she entered the Palace she could picture in her mind everyone staring at her, watching her every move, making her extremely uncomfortable, but not stopping her from singing. She finished just as she arrived in front of the Pharaoh. She opened her eyes and backed away slowly, then she dropped down onto her knees. The Head Mistress handed the linen to the servant and tapped Kimora on the shoulder and she lifted her head up and got off the floor.

The Pharaoh asked her for her name and she couldn't seem to get the words out. She could hear the servants chuckling and Kimora being the extremely shy girl that she is started walking away when she heard the Priests calling out to her she stopped and looked back and started running. "How rude of her!" Priest Seto said exasperatedly. The Pharaoh looked back at the servants who immediately shut up. "Forgive her my Lord, she is not herself today. She is very sensitive." The Pharaoh nodded and she bowed and left.

The Head Mistress was back in the village calling out to Kimora and she finally appeared out from a papyrus with tears in her eyes. "Tell me something...why is it that people say that I have a beautiful voice and yet they always laugh at me?" The Head Mistress felt sorry for her and felt like crying as well. "Its because your different." Kimora cracked a little smile and started walking towards home. "Kima!" Kimora turned around and The Head Mistress gave her a hug as Kimora cried all over her shoulder. "What am I doing wrong?" The Head Mistress looked up into the sky and asked the God's the same question. "I honestly don't know what to tell you Kima. Just go home, I'll give you the day off...." Kimora broke free from her embrace and shook her head. "No, that wouldn't be fair to the other girls." The Head Mistress put her hands on her hips moving her head side to side. "Well since I'm running the show it's alright with me." Kimora smiled and said thank you and started walking home but this time her hum was a sad depressing one. The Head Mistress watched her walk unhappily, dragging her feet and kicking up dust. She became furious at Aziza for putting Kimora in that position and all the people that laughed at her. But then she began to worry for Kimora something she never did for any of her workers.


	3. Mindless Dreamer

The next day Kimora sat alone by the river humming a more exhilarating tune. She wore a white loincloth and a white strapless bra sitting with her legs folded thinking about a dream she had last night. She was walking on the banks of the rivers, with a flaring white dress and long wavy white hair singing. As she walked the sands would form into little funnels, the waves in the ocean would rise, the flowers would bloom and blow in the wind blowing their pollen that would fly up and away into the distance and her presence alone would cause a peaceful stir in nature. She also had dreams about falling in love with some gorgeously handsome man, seeing her mother and grandmother again, having people appreciate her singing and of course the dark unspoken nightmares that take over her peaceful dreams from time to time. When she is in deep thought about these nightmares she usually does not sing or hum as much.

She recalls one very disturbing nightmare she once had. That same creature that destroyed those thieves long ago came back and was destroying Egypt and she was in the center watching with those same golden eyes and that blank face watching the people get destroyed. Flames arising all over, thick black smoke covering the village and the moon, people running and screaming and crying and pointing at the almighty beast that is destroying their lives, dead bodies all around, blood splattered everywhere, the Pharaoh and his Priests fighting giving it all they've got but its still not enough. She always wondered why this creature could not be controlled and yet she knew that it would make them stop laughing at her, it would make them all bow down and plead cowardly for their lives but all she wanted was them to appreciate her. But then she always remembered what the previous Pharaoh said and her hate gradually dispersed likely to return again.

As she continued to sing she heard yelling and feet rumbling as they ran to the center of the city she got up and looked around and sure enough she saw everyone running. She followed closely behind and pushed through the crowd and saw the Parade arriving for the Pharaoh's twentieth birthday. Everyone clapped and cheered and followed the procession. When the Pharaoh came by everyone's hands went into the air reaching out to him and he watched everyone with a smile waving joyfully. As his eyes crossed over and spotted hers they locked almost instantly but it broke away as she waved carelessly and headed away from the large crowds. As she walked away she felt his eyes watching her as if he didn't want her to leave.

She went back to the river and stood close to the ocean watching the waves cover her dirty feet and then slide back in. The passing of the day to night reflected in the waters almost perfectly. Then she heard footsteps but kept looking out into the ocean. The Head Mistress and some friends who stood a few feet away from her watched Kimora for a moment before speaking. "Hey Kima everyone is headed to the Palace would you like to come?" Kimora stayed silent and then replied. "No thanks." The Head Mistress's friends looked at her like she had lost her mind. They were about to have the time of their lives while she sat out here alone. But The Head Mistress hushed them and told them to go ahead. "Please Kima, it will be fun." The Head Mistress felt like exploding and yelling at her but she took a breath and walked right in front of her blocking her view of the ocean. "You can't live in dreams forever you have to come out some time." Kimora just smiled and turned around replying. "You can' live a lie forever. You have to tell the truth someday. Tell me how many people at that party care about that Pharaoh or me for that matter? That's right you can't tell me because that would be telling the truth."

Kimora walked down the bank leaving The Head Mistress stunned beyond reasoning. "Fine you keep living in dreams and I'll keep living in reality. A Mindless dreamer that's what you are. No where to run or hide but in your dreams. You cannot handle reality." Kimora turned around and laughed once more. "An ignorant liar that's what you are. You and everyone else use lies to hide your ignorance, your truth, the reality you live in is far beyond the help of any human on this earth. You're greedy and filthy and refuse to improve your lifestyle blaming everyone but the one you wake up and see every morning. Leave me to my dreams and I'll leave you to your loathsome existence." No matter what The Head Mistress said Kimora came back with something more fierce and cruel. She knew it was true but didn't want to hear it.

Kimora turned around and kept walking and The Head Mistress came after her but Kimora ducked out of the way and stood in front of the water and The Head Mistress quickly got onto her feet breathing heavily running after her again and then falling into the water. The Head Mistress was screaming for help as Kimora looked around and saw no one coming. She took off her loincloth and jumped into the cool waters and pulled her out with the help of the waves. Some guards came running over not long after and helped the two girls up. "What happened here?" One of the guards shouted. The Head Mistress pointed at her. "That witch attacked me and she pushed me into the water and I almost drowned." The Head Mistress cried. "Is this true?" Kimora looked at her and then looked back at the guard merely replying "No..." The Head Mistress cried again "She's a liar!" The guards looked at them both and decided to take them back to the Palace and let the Pharaoh decide.

They walked back silently to the Palace but The Head Mistress continued to fuss about all the things Kimora supposedly did but the guards were taking it as a joke and suspected that The Head Mistress was a liar while Kimora kept quiet occasionally laughing at some of her silly antics. When they got to the Palace the party was still going on and the Pharaoh was on the throne with a serious look on his face as if something is about to happen. The guards and the two women bowed before the Pharaoh then the guards explained to the Pharaoh what happened and what both of them said. The Pharaoh laughed as well. He didn't believe too much of what The Head Mistress said but he also didn't want to let Kimora go so easily if she did it. Priest Seto suggested that they duel and the winner will go home free. The Pharaoh liked the idea but he wanted to keep it peaceful until after the party but Priest Seto also suggested that it would be good entertainment for the people so he went along with the plan. Bad mistake on their part.

Priest Seto announced to the people that there would be a duel. First the Pharaoh and his Priests entered the Duel Hall then the people followed behind. An immense crowd of people stood on one side of the room and another massive crowd stood on the other side of the room. No one would have ever thought that The Head Mistress and her worker would go at it this way. They felt that Kimora was too timid and weak and would not win. They all cheered on The Head Mistress and she waved to them in a cocky manner as if she knew that she would win. But Kimora stood calmly and quietly and they all looked at her and laughed yelling:

"Singing is not gonna get you out of this mess!"

"Get her good Head Mistress!"

"Don't let her beat you!"

Of course The Head Mistress was known by many and hated by few and had far more friends then Kimora. The Head Mistress yelled insults at Kimora but Kimora just remained calm drowning herself in her own tune blocking out the people. The Pharaoh and his Priests just looked at her suspiciously, questionably as if she had something big up her sleeve that would silence everyone. The Pharaoh stood impatiently waiting for one of them to strike but The Head Mistress was still yelling insults and getting the crowd riled up with laughter. The Pharaoh finally had enough and told them all to shut up and start the fight. A dead cessation fell upon the Duel Hall and the Pharaoh said let the battle begin.


	4. Unfinished

Inside the Duel Hall The Head Mistress had just summoned her Ka and Kimora still standing with her eyes closed humming, began to sing a more disastrous song and when she opened her eyes they were gold and the Pharaoh got up out of his seat and gasped loudly as the Priests quickly turned their heads towards his. "What is it my Pharaoh?" Priestess Ishizu asked worryingly. He ran off the throne and headed towards Kimora's direction. The Priests called out to him but Shimon told them to wait, as they were just about to follow him. The Pharaoh remembered this girl with the golden eyes that his father once told him about. He knew he had to stop it before everyone got hurt. He ran past The Head Mistress who's Ka launched the attack before she could stop it and he flew onto Kimora knocking her down smashing her large breasts with his hands then quickly lifting his head up looking at a small dent in the wall from The Head Mistress's Ka. She apologized to the Pharaoh but he wasn't listening.

He looked into Kimora's eyes but they were closed. He knocked her unconscious before she could strike. Then the Priests ran over to him and helped him up off the floor. "What is the meaning of this your majesty?" He wiped the sweat from his forehead, stood up and looked around at all the people who were wondering the same thing. "This battle has to stop!" The Pharaoh shouted. The Head Mistress had thought that she won but the Pharaoh reminded her that she didn't and told Priest Akunadin to put her somewhere until he got this whole situation cleared up. He usually handled all the prisoners anyway with the help of Priest Seto. "What about her?" Priestess Ishizu said kneeling down next to Kimora. "Take her to the medical center. I want to hold a meeting in the conference room at once." The Priests knew it was serious so they ordered the captain to clear out the people and have some servants clean up the mess in the throne room.

Inside the Conference room the Priests were all seated silently waiting for the Pharaoh. When he arrived he sat down, took a drink, and leaned back into his chair. "I know your all wondering why I stopped the fight." The Priests nodded. "That girl...I saw her a few years ago....my father told me she had this Ka....this very dangerous Ka....that could've killed everyone...it was a mighty tremendous creature bigger then you can imagine and she just sat their with those innocent golden eyes staring off into space...she couldn't stop the beast....it stopped on its own. My father brought her into the Palace to seek medical help but there was nothing the doctors could do. I watched her she didn't see me and probably doesn't remember me. But I heard my father tell her never to summon that beast again. He looked serious and I could tell that he was afraid. I asked him why and he said its because he saw that same glow in my mothers eyes but it was silver...just before she died her eyes turned silver and then they shut for good."

The Priests looked at each other and then back at the Pharaoh. "Then how is that girl supposed to protect herself?" Priestess Ishizu protested. "I don't know...I guess over the years she never had a serious problem until now..." They all looked at Priest Seto as if he was the one to blame. "Well you did suggest that they duke it out." Priestess Ishizu said aggravated. "I didn't know that that peasant girl held that kind of creature or else I wouldn't have told them to fight." Priestess Ishizu rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Well what do we do about it?" Priest Karim said. "Let The Head Mistress go and keep Kimora here. Chances are if she goes out there that woman will try to come after her again and I might not be there to stop it." All the Priests nodded expect Priest Seto. "So your saying that she is going to stay here?" The Pharaoh nodded. "Do you have a problem with that?" Priest Seto shook his head and stood up. "No, I was just a little surprised that's all.

We are done here right?" The Pharaoh nodded and all the Priests left but he stayed seated with his hand on his head, thinking about the past and how she looked so blank, out of it, like an empty shell. He was glad that he stopped it but he felt sorry for her. She reminded him of his mother and began to fear deeply for her. He wanted to save her life, even though he couldn't save his mothers life he still believed that he had a chance to save Kimora's life. One of the Pharaoh's servants named Azila came in, bowed politely, and told the Pharaoh that Kimora was still sleep but when they opened her eyes she still had that golden glow. The servant seemed very concerned and wanted to know what was wrong but was too afraid to ask the Pharaoh, so she bowed again and walked away. The Pharaoh sat for a little while longer before getting up and returning to his throne.

Inside the village everyone mostly men were at the bar talking about various subjects especially the one concerning the Duel between The Head Mistress and Kimora. They were all cheering for The Head Mistress, buying her drinks and telling her that she was the strongest of them all. They all seemed to have this outrageous theory that the Pharaoh was afraid that Kimora would have gotten killed so he stopped the fight but that was certainly not the case. A man sitting in the corner wearing all black with a hood on his head and little strands of white hair sticking out laughed hysterically at the people. The Head Mistress turned around and walked up to him slamming her hands on the table. "What's so damn funny boy?" The man took a sip from his cup but she knocked it out his hand. "Come on you think your tough?" The Head Mistress put her fists up but the man just laughed at her, whispered something in Egyptian and then all you could here was terrible cries as the people were destroyed one by one. He got up and walked out causally leaving a piece of gold for the bar tender that was ducked down behind the counter on his knees shivering.

Kimora finally woke up feeling a little dizzy and only remembering a little bit of what happened. She looked around and realized that she was back in the hospital again. She got off the bed and walked slowly out of the room and down the hallways, looking around at the textures and designs on the Palace, marveling its beauty. As she walked down the hallway she saw another girl in a room sleep. She peeked inside and saw a beautiful ivory face with long light blue hair. She looked to the left and then to the right and then stepped inside the room quietly and walked over to her bedside kneeling down. Then she saw the young woman's hand move, then she quickly got to her feet and stood by the door. The young woman slowly lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes and as soon as she got a clear vision she gasped, clasping the sheets. "Who are you?" Kimora walked in slowly and sat at the end of the bed. "My name is Kimora? I was in a room a few doors down from you. I just woke up." The young woman was relieved and let go of the sheet and sat next to Kimora.

"My name is Kisara. This handsome young Priest helped me get away from the angry crowd." Kimora already knew why they probably were attacking her. Even though she hates The Head Mistress she learned that people who are different don't get treated the same. "I know. It's because you're different. Their ignorant just ignore them." Kisara looked at her as if she read her mind. "How did you know? Where you in the same situation?" Kimora nodded. "Yes, sort of. I can't remember clearly but I know it wasn't good but I know I'll have to go out there and face the music." Kisara patted her shoulder and Kimora smiled. "I hope everything goes well with you. I don't really know what will happen to me but all I can hope for is the best." Kimora gave her a hug and Kisara hugged her back. She was happy that she met a friend even though something inside of her told her that she wouldn't be around long enough to get more acquainted but she just enjoyed the time they had now. "I hope all goes well for you too Kisara. Your probably one of my only friends and for that I am grateful." They hugged each other once more before two guards came bursting through the door. "The Priest has been waiting for you now let's go." The two girls looked at each other and then the guard pointed to Kisara. She stood up slowly and the guards grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out of the room. Kisara watched Kimora and ran up in front of the guards punching one of them in the face, and grabbing Kisara by the arm and pulling her away from them. The guard who got punched sat on the floor rubbing his face telling the other guard to go get help. Kimora ran the other way all the way to the end of the hall and saw another stairway but as she looked up she saw a group of guards headed straight toward her. She ran down the stairway and as soon as they got to the bottom another group of guards were waiting for them...


End file.
